


The Earth Is Made For Lovers

by sunlitdays



Series: lucifer and chloe one shots [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, and i'm horny for them, kind of, they're so horny for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitdays/pseuds/sunlitdays
Summary: He then held her small hand bringing to his lips. “Behave, Detective, or I’ll have to stop the car right here and right now and we’ll be later than we already are.”Chloe didn’t know when she became the one who needed to behave between both of them, but she laughed anyway.Just Lucifer and Chloe being completely in love for each other.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Deckerstar
Series: lucifer and chloe one shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/893232
Comments: 13
Kudos: 254





	The Earth Is Made For Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since the last time I wrote smut, I'm not very proud of my writing in this one but I loved the idea of this fic in my head. Anyway, I really hope it's not that bad and you guys can enjoy it.

Lucifer stamped his feet rhythmically on the floor, anxiety almost killing him. Why the hell she had to look so good doing absolutely nothing? Chloe bit her full and rosy lips across the desk while she read something in the report she had in her hands, and he almost lost it imagining how amazing would feel those lips in his right there and right now.

She was focused on her paperwork oblivious about the war going on in her boyfriend’s mind. Her hair was now perfectly tied in a ponytail as usual, so different of the way her blonde hair was spread around her bed when she woke up that morning, or when he was fucking her long and hard. Chloe’s hand flipped the page and Lucifer swallowed hard thinking that just a few hours ago this said hand was tight around his cock.

Lucifer always thought his Detective was beautiful and sexy, but now that he knew what she could do in the bed things got more complicated. The arousal that showed up every time he looked at her felt worse than every torture he commanded in Hell.

They didn’t have a lot of chances to have sex after that first and incredible time, with all the mojo situation, his Dad coming to earth, his dick of a brother, and after that, Chloe still had work to do. She went for a work travel for this whole week only coming back to LA early in this morning. This completed one month without sex, being the maximum of time he had gone through without any sexual activity.

Not that he was complaining, far from it. Now that he finally had his Detective with him he didn’t need or want anyone else. He once believed that he would lose interest after having sex with her, boy, how wrong he was. In fact, having sex with her only made his urge increase. He was always painful hard around her like a horny teenage boy who just had sex with his first girl for the first time. In a way, that was exactly it.

He always could treat himself, of course, it should been easier now that he had heard the sweet sounds she makes when she comes or now that he knew how good her mouth feels around his cock, but somehow it wasn’t. After he had the real thing with her jerk off would never be the same.

Damn you, Chloe!

Lucifer had picked her up at the airport and they shared a calm and slow kiss, but that was it. She was tired and had to wake up in a few hours to go to the precinct and Lucifer was happy to just hold her close while she slept.

In the morning, though, he couldn’t control himself anymore. Lucifer was hugging her from behind in a way that his cock was perfectly attached to her ass through the thin layer of her underwear and he couldn’t repress a moan that escaped from his lips.

Lucifer felt Chloe giggling and arching her backside closer to him before she even opened her eyes. She then rolled in her place so she could look at him.

“Good morning to you.” She raised an eyebrow looking down at the tent forming in his pajama pants.

“Good morning, Detective.” He answered before kissing her, tongue and hands coming to play right after their lips met in a hurry. Chloe’s hand was holding herself on the hair in the nape of his neck to attack his mouth and Lucifer’s hand were tight around her petit waist, bringing her closer before lowering his hand to squeeze her ass and pull her so she could be half in the top of him, intertwining their legs in a delicious friction.

Chloe sucked his tongue in the way he loved and a low noise came from his throat.

“That’s not fair.” He mumbled and she laughed, never getting over the fact that the actual Devil would be this turned on about the simple things she did.

But Chloe wanted more and Lucifer was happy about giving to her everything she wanted. Her hands lowered from his neck to his stomach and then under his pants, leaving a trail of chills all over his body.

He was already ready waiting for her. Her small and hot hands wrapped around his cock, before start to move. Up and Down in a slow motion, teasing his shaft with her nails.

Lucifer opened her eyes getting lost in the blue of hers; Chloe bit her lips before increase the movement of her hands. The strap of the shirt she was wearing fall over her shoulder, almost showing her breasts and he couldn’t resist lowering it even more to show that part of her body. His thumb found an erect nipple making it harder and she moaned loud, her eyes rolling with the pleasure. He knew that she would be soaking wet right now and he wanted to taste it.

He kissed her neck, sucking and biting, listening to the delicious sounds of approval she was making, and then he replaced his fingers with his mouth around a nipple.

“Oh my…” She didn’t finish the sentence, knowing better than call for his Dad.

He stopped his ministrations to moan when her hands found his balls before going back to his dick increasing the speed more and more.

Oh he was close. So close. Painful close. He could already feel his orgasm in his lower belly.

And then a voice came through the door: “MOOOOOOOOOOOM”.

It took Chloe two seconds to realize what it was happening before jumping from the bed. Trixie was impatient on the other side wanting to see her mother. Her daughter had stayed with Dan while Chloe was traveling and she missed her little one very much.

Chloe looked at Lucifer, pointing to the bathroom with her head as if to say “go hide” and what else he could do in that situation? In all these years he had known the urchin Lucifer had learned to really love her, but right now he repressed a scream.

Chloe wore a robe before opening the door and take her daughter in her arms. She was still so horny and the fact that she knew what probably Lucifer was doing in the bathroom made her even warmer inside.

“Mom I missed you.”

“I’m so sorry, Chloe,” Dan said behind the – not so little anymore – girl. “Trixie wanted to see you before going to school”.

“No problem, Dan.” Chloe answered giving her child a kiss in the top of her head. “I missed you too, Trix.”

“I went to game night at Lucifer’s this week, it was so fun!” Trixie said when she saw Lucifer’s clothes in the armchair “He is here?”

“Yes babe, he’s taking a shower.” Chloe risked a look at Dan and he seemed impassive except for the tips of his ears that were burning red, but he remained silent.

Not too long after, Lucifer joined them in the kitchen with a marvellous grin and totally recomposed, a posture that could fool everyone in the room, but Chloe knew him better. They had a nice breakfast before Dan leaves Trixie at school and they had to go to work.

Chloe was still reading the papers that were spread around her desk and Lucifer moved to try to make him more comfortable inside his pants, a groan escaping between his teeth.

That made she looks.

“Are you alright?” She asked raising her eyebrow the same way she did this morning and a small smile showed up in the corner of her lips. A little minx. That was exactly what she was.

“Wonderful!” Lucifer answered giving her his best lascivious smile, one that told her exactly what he was thinking. Lucifer stared at her with joy when he saw her squeezing her thighs together.

“Detective, I was thinking…” He got closer to her and held her fingers, playing with them in a seductive way.

“Do tell.”

“Maybe we could go home early today and finish what we started this morning.” He finished the sentence grinning hopefully.

“I’d love that, but,” she emphasized the last word and almost laughed out loud at the grimace Lucifer made, “today is Linda’s birthday, did you forget? We promised her we’d have dinner tonight and you’re paying by the way.”

“Oh. That’s right. I really promised the Doctor.”

“But,” Chloe said the word again, getting even closer to him to whisper in Lucifer’s ear, “we can always leave early and then have the night just for ourselves.”

He swallowed hard, really making an effort to not to fly them to the nearest supply closet to have his way with her. He would just kneel in front of her bringing her legs above his shoulders so she would be exposed to his hands and mouth, and…

Hello again horny teenage boy.

“Chloe.” He groaned her name adjusting himself inside his trousers.

“C’mon Lucifer.” Chloe got up ignoring him. “We have a witness to go talk to.”

The rest of the day was eventful; the witness they talk to gave them a lead to someone who could be their killer, arriving at his house all they found was his dead body in his own bed.

Great. Just great.

***

Chloe was so tired but she would be lying if she told to herself she wasn’t excited for this night. She was as much as eager as Lucifer to be with him again, Chloe just knew how to hide it better, well, at least at work. And if she was being honest, it was fun seeing Lucifer with a boner only because of her all day.

He always was very vocal about his desire to be with her since the day they met, before she would be very annoyed about his antics, however, now every dirty joke he made just pushed her more to the edge of arousal.

Chloe looked herself in the mirror. She chose a black dress she had never dressed before, one that she bought just to make Ella happy. They had gone out to lunch in a free Saturday when they saw that one dress in the showcase of an expensive store.

“Chlo, you would look amazing in this.” That was exactly what the forensic scientist had said. Chloe had doubted at the time, but now looking at herself she was glad she had bought it. The dress had thin straps and a cleavage that made her boobs look great. It went up just above the knee and hugged every curve of her body perfectly but not too tight to make her feel uncomfortable.

Her hair was down in her natural curls, just the way Lucifer liked, she applied a little of makeup just to cover the dark circles under her eyes and a red lipstick.

Lucifer will lose it. And oh, she will enjoy that very much.

Trixie was lying down in Chloe’s bed, and she smiled when the woman turned around, approving her mom’s visual.

“The most beautiful mom.” Trixie said with certainty, a childish smile spreading around her face. “Lucifer will love it.”

Trixie had always loved Lucifer, and deep down she always wanted for him and her mom to get together, so when this finally happened the girl was thrilled and couldn’t be happier.

“You think you are so grown up, don’t you?” The girl giggled when her mom tickled her. “But you’re still my baby, and always will be.” Chloe said getting a little too emotional. Her baby was almost a teenage, when did that happen so fast? She spent one week without seeing her and Trixie already looked taller than she remembered.

Trixie jumped from the bed when the doorbell rang running to open the door for Lucifer. Chloe heard her daughter’s laugh while Lucifer said “That’s enough hug for today, Trix.”

Yeah, some things never changes.

Chloe put her high heels on before leaving her room to find her boyfriend waiting for her.

 _Boyfriend._ Lucifer was her boyfriend. That still sounded a little like a fantasy in her head.

“My, my, Detective. You look…” He was speechless and Chloe couldn’t help be in her tiptoes to give Lucifer a quick kiss in the lips.

“Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.” She teased.

He didn’t look bad at all, Chloe thought. He always was so handsome it wasn’t fair. The three piece suit and his hair were in the perfectly place as ever, – even though she came to realize that she liked the messy curls after they fucked the most – and a little grin in the corner of his lips full of promises.

They left after Chloe gave Trixie a hug and all the instructions needed to the nanny – a nanny that Trixie had insisted she didn’t need anymore.

This night would be with her boyfriend, but the rest of her weekend off it would be dedicated to her daughter.

The car ride to the restaurant took them more time than it should. Lucifer wasn’t sure if it was because of the confined space of the car making her perfume stronger or the fact that Chloe put her hand casually on his thigh, innocently – or at least it looked like but he wasn’t so sure – squeezing it a little, however it was enough to spread a wave of electricity for all his body.

He then held her small hand bringing to his lips. “Behave, Detective, or I’ll have to stop the car right here and right now and we’ll be later than we already are.”

Chloe didn’t know when she became the one who needed to behave between both of them, but she laughed anyway.

Being with Lucifer made her happier than she ever was, more carefree too. He always highlights her most fun side; it was always had been like that even when she tried to hide it.

***

The restaurant Lucifer chose for the dinner was close to the beach, in fact a really expensive one, Chloe noticed. Their friends were already there expecting for them; Linda, Amenadiel, Ella, Dan and even Maze was present. The things between Lucifer and Maze were still complicated after the entire Michael situation, but she was still Linda’s best friend after all.

Speaking on the birthday girl. Linda was already drunk and Lucifer chuckled when she jumped on his neck to give him a proper thankful hug.

“Doctor, my girlfriend is right here.”

“I know. And I’m so happy for you both.” The blonde replied messing up a few words before hugging Chloe too.

Linda went back to her place and Lucifer pulled a chair for Chloe to sit in, intertwining her fingers with hers below the table when he did the same.

***

The rest of the evening was full of deserved laughter. The little family they had found was a little broken, sure, but it was the best one they could have ever asked for.

Everyone was little tipsy, Chloe included.

When her hand found Lucifer’s thighs again he sucked a breath, but he also didn’t stop her. Her hands went up stopping close to the spot where he wanted the most and he needed to adjust himself in his trousers. If she wanted to play he knew a move or two and a naughty smile formed in his lips while he pretended to listen to some story Ella was telling.

Now it was time for _his hand_ to find her knee, rubbing smooth circles with his thumb over it. Chloe shivered and Lucifer’s smile only grew wild. He just stood there for a while, making her anticipate his next touch.

Chloe risked a look at him, however Lucifer was still paying attention to their friend, no emotion showing on his face. She was almost thinking that would be only it when his hand went up to her inner thigh entering under the hem of her dress. All the Chloe could do to not lose control was trying to focus on some point behind Amenadiel’s face in front of her.

She could already feel the pressure in her lower belly before Lucifer even touch her through her underwear, then when he finally did she repressed a moan. Lucifer swallowed hard as he felt how wet she already was for him and she thought she heard a low “fuck” under his breath.

Chloe opened more her legs, shameless, in a way she hoped no one could see but honestly not caring _that_ much, wanting – no, _needing_ – more than the gentle touches he was providing.

Lucifer pulled her underwear aside caressing the now exposed and needy clit before he pushed one finger hard inside her. Chloe bit her lips until she tasted blood and she was holding on to the end of the table so tightly as if her life depended on it.

When a second digit joined the first, it was too much for her so she let out a groan.

“Chloe, is everything okay?” Someone asked, it could have been Linda or Dan, or anyone else, she couldn’t identify who it was plus she didn’t really care.

“Yeah.” She replied suppressing the urge to shut her eyes in pleasure. The Devil was now looking at her as everyone else; his face was purely mischief and he. didn’t. stop. his. fucking. fingers inside her.

She was close she could already feel her orgasm coming, that’s when Lucifer suddenly stopped and removed his hands from her like nothing was happening. Chloe blinked, not believing the audacity and oh, she wanted his fingers inside her again more than anything.

She got up, making more noise than she intended with the chair.

“I’m so sorry but we need to go home. There is this thing that I forgot, I…” Chloe didn’t finish the sentence and started to walk. She would think about an excuse tomorrow.

“Everything will be paid off, you still can order anything you like. Don’t mind us.” Lucifer chuckled, giving his friends an apologetically look before following her.

In two steps he was already next her, holding her arm to give her some stability. Chloe was shaking because of the denied climax, he could tell. 

“C’mon, Detective, let me give you a hand,” Lucifer provoked and she rolled her eyes at him without patience. “I can fly us to the penthouse if you want.” He suggested and Chloe _almost_ took his offer.

***

If it were at any other time she would complain about the limit speed, but not today.

As soon as the Lux’s elevator door closed behind them Lucifer’s mouth crashed in hers hard as he pinned Chloe against the walls. Chloe let a moan out when he brought her legs to cross around his hips and she arched her own rubbing against his cock to find a bit of friction.

“I wanted to do this all day.” Lucifer groaned pulling her ass to make that delicious contact again, the other hand went to her breasts and he pinched one of her nipples above the dress. All she could do to not fall was hold tightly on his shoulders.

Her pants was even more wet when he grabbed her hair arching her neck so he could attack that spot as he wished, licking, sucking enough to leave marks, but none of them cared.

When they finally made it into the penthouse, Lucifer let her go in the first surface he found: his piano.

The chords made an out of tune sound and Lucifer distanced himself just enough to look at her. What a vision she was, she was a work of art or a goddess; he didn’t know how to describe how beautiful Chloe was. Her hair was a mess, the dress was pooled around her hips and one of the straps fell over showing the top of her right breast, her lips were red and Lucifer couldn’t help but kissing it there again and again.

“I love you.” Chloe whispered in his ear before kissing his neck and he was harder than he ever was in all his immortal life.

“Chloe.” Her name was like a prayer between his lips as he kneeled in front of her between her legs, his eyes never leaving hers.

She really was heaven sent.

The tingling sensation that passed through Chloe’s body every time she had him between her legs was one she could never get used to. Lucifer’s eyes full of desire for her and only her, to taste her, to savour her. Lucifer once said he could do that for days and oh, she would let him.

“Oh my. Lucifer.” She let it out a cry, begging, thrusting her hips into the air as he started to pull off her underwear leaving her lower half completely exposed to him.

One of her legs came to rest above his shoulder and the other was curved above the piano with her feet on the chords.

“So ready for me.” Lucifer said in awe as he almost didn’t believe Chloe wanted him as much as he wanted her.

All she could do was to hold herself in his hair as his lips got closer and closer to where she wanted him the most and then – _finally_ – his mouth was on her core just like she hoped he would.

“Fuck, yes!” She hissed, breathless, grabbing at his hair harder.

He kissed her clit, her outer lips, before let his tongue slide into her center, in and out. And again. _And again._

“You feel so good.” Chloe praised, rolling her eyes back into her head. Her release almost close. She let the straps of her dress fall off before sneaking the other hand – the one that wasn’t in his hair holding her in place as her dear life depended on it – to play with her own breast, squeezing and pinching the hard and sensitive nipple.

Lucifer almost came in his own pants looking at her.

His tongue was back at her clit while two long fingers slipped inside of her, increasing the movement as her inner muscles start to contract.

“Come for me, darling. Let me taste you.” His fingers curled inside her, attacking her, never stopping, reaching that one spot that made her seen the starts he created. 

“Yes, yes, yes. Lucifer, _please_.” 

And then she came on his mouth and on his fingers, watering all over everything with her arousal. She repressed the urge to hide herself, but that wasn’t the time to feel shy, not when his fingers were still inside her, making her almost reach another peak and his eyes looked at her with such reverence.

No one looked at her as Lucifer did. _Ever._

Chloe’s thumb caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes, feeling her soft touch nevertheless it was enough to make every part of his body shake in anticipation, a little smile reached his lips before he opened them again.

The iris in his eyes were burning red, but not because he was angry, not because he was sad. But because of hunger.

_He was hungry for her._

Lucifer kissed her hard, his tongue deep in her mouth just as it was in her pussy a few moments ago, and now she could taste her own fluids in his tongue. He carried her away from the piano and she intertwined her legs around his torso for leverage as he led them to the bed. 

Before they reach their final destination, Chloe let go of her legs and stood up, pushing Lucifer until he was sitting at the bed.

“My turn.” She said before making a show of taking her own dress off, taking her time, shivering under his gaze. Soon she was completely naked in front of him, her underwear lost somewhere in the living room and the dress pooling around her feet.

Lucifer’s hand itched to touch her, to grab her at her waist, suck her nipples until she begged him to fuck her and throw her in the bed. However the look in her eyes told him she had other plans. Chloe started taking off his clothes now, starting for his shirt, feeling every inch of his exposed skin beneath her hands. He sucked a breath when her fingers found his groin oh so gently, so lightly, _so not enough._

As if Chloe could read his mind, she opened the button and the zipper, finally taking off his trousers and briefs. His erection bounced free, pressing against his abdomen. She wrapped her fingers around his hard shaft, giving him a few slow strokes just to feel it, to tease him with her nails and Lucifer trembled, moaning her name and holding tightly to the sheet.

“Let me take care of you.” And all he could do was nod enthusiastically.

Chloe took a pity on him and put a pillow under her knee before kneeling in the middle of his thighs. Her breath was near and his cock twitched painfully, the fact that all of this was only for her now made things to her Chloe could never put into words.

She got closer and held his gaze while she took him fully into her mouth. Her tongue was smooth at first, then increasing strength when Lucifer’s hands held her hair. She sucked, hollowing her cheeks to press tightly around him, thrusting in her hands what she couldn’t fit in her mouth.

“Chloe.” He cried out loud. “Just like that.”

Lucifer’s voice was hoarse as if he was trying so hard to not lose control, but oh, her mouth, her fingers around his erection, and those damn blue eyes looking at him like that, with so much love, so much need for him. It was too much. Every sensation was full of her.

His cock tensed in her touch as he tried to pull her out of his erection.

“I’m close.” He let her know but she didn’t move, instead she started pumping him as fast as she could, her mouth tightly around him. And Chloe didn’t stop until he was a completely mess spilling all over her mouth, her breasts, the floor.

Even Lucifer was astonished about the force of his orgasm and the sense of pride was undeniable in Chloe's features.

“Lovely.” She kissed him like he did to her, letting him taste himself in her. Chloe moaned when he sucked her tongue, a surprised sound coming out of her throat as he turned them around to lay down in bed, he on top and his evident erection already pressing again in her stomach.

“You weren’t joking when you said about you stamina.”

He chuckled, “I wasn’t, but when it comes to you, Detective, I’m always hard. Do you know how difficult it is to walk all day by your side while you give me orders with that sexy voice of yours?”

The laugh she gave died in her lips when his mouth found a nipple and the other one was under his expert fingers ministration. Lucifer rolled the one in his hand between his thumb and index finger while sucking the other more ardently.

“I need you inside me right now.” Chloe pleaded and moaned and he was more than willing to fulfill every one of her desires. He held hard in her hips while he thrusts into her, feeling the warm of her inner walls hugging the length of his shaft.

Lucifer was careful to not hurt her and he forced himself to give her time to adjust. He started to move slowly, letting her get used to him. He kissed her lips, sucked her neck, bit her nipple and soon she was ready contracting around him. Making her feel so tight around his cock, and oh so good, so wet.

“Yes, like that. _Fuck_ , Chloe.” His own release building up with every thrust, with every speed increase.

“Lucifer,” she whispered again in that tone as if she was praying to him and he almost lost it. Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist as he supported himself in one arm and had the other hand in her ass to fuck her harder and faster.

“ _Please.”_ Her mind was foggy and she couldn’t even think about what she was exactly asking for. All she could feel was his mouth on her jaw nipping at it, how his hips bones reached that sensitive spot between her legs with every thrust and how Lucifer looked incredible handsome while searching desperately for his peak.

His fingers touched her clit in circular motions and then she was coming again that night, her inner walls milking his cock and Chloe held herself firmly in his hair making him navigate among the waves of pain and pleasure. Lucifer hissed before one last thrust and spilled inside her, even stronger than the first time.

He let himself fall over her body, trying to catch his breath. Chloe wrapped him in a hug while caressing his back and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

“You’re bloody amazing, do you know that?” Lucifer asked as he went to his side of the bed, pulling her to lie down on his chest. She giggled happily and satisfied, fighting to keep her eyes open.

“You are not too bad either.” Chloe replied, playing with him.

“Not too bad? You were dying to have your way with me.” Lucifer ticklish her side and she giggled even harder. _“We have to go.”_ He mocked her, imitating what she had said at the restaurant.

“But that was actually your fault. May I remind you where your fingers were?” Chloe felt so relaxed and content she couldn’t repress a tease, “talking about that, we’ll have to think about something to say to them tomorrow.”

“Darling, they know exactly what you had “forgotten” at home.” Lucifer chucked and kissed her forehead, lingering there for a few seconds.

“Oh, well.” She replied worn-out. “They’ll just have to deal with it, then.”

“ _That’s my Chloe_.” She smiled at him before Lucifer covered them with the sheet and both fall asleep in each other’s arms; precisely as they should.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @deckertars  
> tumblr: belward / chlolucifer


End file.
